


Никто не делает это лучше

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Синий Волк, приём, Синий Волк. Обязательно поблагодари меня за то, что я посоветовал тебе надеть розовый галстук, он определённо привлёк внимание всех девушек в зале.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не делает это лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Does It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519244) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> В позывном Дерека игра слов: «blue» также имеет значение «грустный», «унылый».
> 
> Переведено для команды Teen Wolf на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V. 

— Синий Волк, приём, Синий Волк. Обязательно поблагодари меня за то, что я посоветовал тебе надеть розовый галстук, он определённо привлёк внимание всех девушек в зале.

Дерек не закатывает глаза, потому что он профессионал.

— Принято, Оранжевый Лис, — шепчет он, пряча губы за фужером с шампанским. — Я рад, что ты заметил, как много внимания я привлекаю. Ещё я думаю, что мы по-разному понимаем значение слова «посоветовал».

— Окей, тогда поблагодари меня за то, что я спрятал остальные твои галстуки туда, где ты их никогда не найдёшь, — произносит Стайлз ему в ухо, и Дерек правда может слышать, что тот ухмыляется. Очевидно, у него хорошее настроение, и если бы Дерек не был до отвращения влюблён в Стайлза, он бы уже давно убил его, сделав так, чтобы его смерть приняли за несчастный случай.

И Дереку даже хватило бы навыков, чтобы провернуть это. Поэтому Стайлзу просто повезло, что он такой... Стайлз.

— Все смотрят на меня, и это ставит миссию под угрозу, — серьёзно произносит Дерек. Он поворачивается к фуршетному столу и притворяется, что рассматривает маринованные перепелиные яйца, чтобы Стайлз не заметил его улыбку на камерах наблюдения.

— Да ладно. Ты же знаешь: неважно, как ты одет, всё равно все будут смотреть на тебя, — Стайлз часто говорит такие вещи, не задумываясь, как это звучит. — Проклятие абсурдной привлекательности. Соболезную, я знаю, как сильно ты из-за этого страдаешь. Может быть, нам нужно выдать тебе маску.

— Может быть, нам нужно определить местонахождение объекта, — парирует Дерек, — а тебе хоть раз попробовать вести себя как профессионал.

— Это мило, что ты всё ещё думаешь, что можешь переделать меня, — кажется, Стайлза его слова совсем не волнуют, — после трёх лет неудач.

— Да ради Бога, — шипит Эллисон, вклиниваясь на их частоту, — если в ближайшие две секунды вы не приступите к выполнению миссии — отстраню обоих.

— Принято, Серебро, — шепчет Дерек.

— Извините, мэм, — добавляет Стайлз и наконец кажется раскаивающимся. — Синий Волк, объект на пять часов от тебя, рядом с ледяной скульптурой.

— Вижу её, — отвечает Дерек. — Какой план?

— Кажется, сегодня рядом с ней ни одного из её постоянных подхалимов. Я думаю, она не ожидает нашего появления. Можем действовать самым простым путём.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Тогда Манёвр Альфа?

Он ненавидит Манёвр Альфа, и, кажется, это постоянно веселит Стайлза.

— Принято, — радостно отвечает Стайлз. — Просто разговори её, и мы сможем получить нужную информацию, взломав программу с помощью образца её голоса, записанного твоим наушником. Я скажу тебе, когда будет достаточно. Удачи. Не то чтобы она была тебе нужна.

— Иду, — отвечает Дерек, переступая через часть себя, которой это совершенно не нравится. Манёвр Альфа — неофициальный сценарий, так Стайлз называет план «Дерек использует своё лицо, чтобы получить от людей то, что нам нужно». Дерек знает, что после стольких лет в этом деле он уже не должен испытывать угрызений совести за флирт. Может быть, это потому, что он уже забыл, когда искренне улыбался кому-то, кем действительно был заинтересован.

— Привет, — говорит Дерек, незаметно подойдя к женщине в тёмно-зелёном вечернем платье с блёстками. Он заставляет себя широко и приветливо улыбнуться. — Я не мог не заметить, что ты заметила меня, поэтому я подумал...

Дерек кашляет и отплёвывается, потому что объект выплёскивает огромный «Космополитан» прямо ему в лицо.

— Я здесь не одна, придурок, — шипит она и стремительно уходит, а у Дерека даже нет времени удивиться такому повороту событий, потому что он слишком волнуется о своём испорченном наушнике.

Он хватает салфетку с одного из столов, чтобы вытереть лицо, а затем скрыть за ней движение губ, пока пытается установить контакт со Стайлзом.

— Оранжевый Лис, приём, что делаем дальше? — он стискивает зубы, расстроенный осознанием, что в основном это его вина. Он ненавидит Манёвр Альфа. — Лис, какой план? Мы провалили миссию?

— Пока нет, — слышит Дерек и мгновение думает, что наушник не повреждён, пока не чувствует похлопывание по плечу.

— О нет, — оборачиваясь, стонет Дерек. — Ты должен был оставаться в фургоне, это настолько против протокола, что я даже...

Он обрывает себя на полуслове, потому что в комнате вдруг становится нечем дышать.

Стайлз, горько замечает Дерек, не надел ярко-розовый галстук. На самом деле, он вообще без галстука. На нём чёрная рубашка в тонкую полоску с расстёгнутым воротничком и приталенный чёрный костюм. Дерек не думал, что Стайлз знает, что существуют костюмы, сшитые на заказ, но это убедительное доказательство обратного.

— Я выгляжу не слишком странно? — Стайлз пожимает плечами и осматривает себя. — Они хотели одеть меня в костюм-тройку, но я решил внести изменения.

Слава Богу. Дерек не уверен, что его сердце выдержало бы Стайлза в жилетке.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты переоделся так быстро?

— Я переоделся сразу, как ты вошёл. Ты же знаешь, у меня всегда по крайней мере девять запасных планов, — Стайлз хватает сырный шарик с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и рассеянно осматривает зал. — Кстати говоря: «Я заметил, что ты заметила меня»? Серьёзно, чувак?

— Раньше это срабатывало, — бормочет Дерек, защищаясь. Не его вина, что у него нет никаких заготовок. Стайлз уже должен был это понять.

— Ну, ничего страшного, приятель. Я здесь, чтобы как обычно спасти наши задницы. Принёс тебе запасной наушник, давай я... — Стайлз поворачивает Дерека так, чтобы его левое ухо было обращено к стене, вне поля зрения окружающих. — Окей, сейчас, — говорит он тёплым и озорным голосом, — без паники, — и прижимается ближе.

Руки Стайлза скользят вверх по груди Дерека, а затем по плечам, медленно и уверенно. Дерек смотрит в потолок и желает, чтобы его пульс замедлился, потому что Стайлз достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать. Сейчас руки Стайлза на шее Дерека, длинные пальцы гладят по линии роста волос; затем Стайлз вытаскивает сломанный наушник одним ловким движением.

— Обними меня, — советует Стайлз, — иначе люди подумают, что я затащил тебя в угол, чтобы приставать.

Дерек доверяет Стайлзу, вероятно больше, чем кому-либо, поэтому, не колеблясь, обнимает его за талию.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Стайлз на ухо, и Дерек слегка сжимает руки на его пиджаке.

— Может быть, ты должен сделать это за меня, — просит Дерек, — раз теперь она думает, что я сталкер.

Стайлз качает головой, и его волосы щекочут Дереку шею.

— Нет, — он придвигается ещё ближе и засовывает Дереку в ухо новый наушник, слегка потеревшись носом о щёку, чтобы скрыть это движение. — Вот так. Ты знаешь, что он отлит специально для твоего уха, а я всё равно должен следить за оборудованием. — Стайлз отстраняется и косится на одну из своих запонок, в которую, если приглядеться, встроен маленький цифровой индикатор. — У меня нет времени учить тебя техническим вещам. Теперь иди и достань запись, чтобы я мог снять эти ужасные туфли.

— Как мне...

— Она танцует со своим парнем. На пять часов, рядом с большим окном. Просто подойди к ней поближе, налети, будто случайно, извинись. А мы запишем образец её голоса.

— Она убьёт меня, — говорит Дерек. — Так, мне просто пройти мимо, или...

— Боже мой, да ладно, я же не должен делать всё сам, — стонет Стайлз. Он тянет Дерека на танцпол и останавливается в десяти футах от объекта. Она танцует с мужчиной на четыре дюйма выше и по крайней мере на шестьдесят фунтов больше Дерека, что не сулит совсем ничего хорошего при таком плане. — Сейчас обними меня.

Дерек подчиняется, стараясь не зацикливаться на вопросе, когда для Стайлза стало обычным делом командовать им. Он скользит ладонями по его бёдрам и забирается пальцами под пиджак. Стайлз тихо фыркает и кладёт руки ему на плечи.

— Теперь просто медленно веди меня к ним, и мы организуем столкновение, — приказывает он, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в шею Дерека.

— Я буквально не могу поверить — ты только что разрешил мне вести, — говорит Дерек, прижимая его ближе. — Это важная дата. Я отмечу её в календаре.

Дерек кожей чувствует ухмылку Стайлза.

— Считай это ранним подарком на день рождения. Слева от тебя.

Дерек немного разворачивается, чтобы видеть объект, и они со Стайлзом сейчас в пяти футах от неё.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты не можешь сделать это сам и проанализировать данные позже. У тебя меньше шансов разозлить её, чем у меня.  
— Я не могу делать всё это, понимаешь, — Стайлз машет рукой и снова возвращает ладонь на затылок Дерека. — Флиртовать, очаровывать, проявлять притворный интерес. И она точно заметит.

— Что? Нет, можешь, — спорит Дерек. — Ты делаешь это постоянно.

— Э-э, нет, — Стайлз немного отстраняется, озадаченный. — Нет. О чём ты?

— Ты постоянно шутишь о моих... — Дерек колеблется, очень смущённый тем, что начинает этот разговор, — лице и теле, а перед миссией в Болгарии ты сделал комплимент моей заднице. Просто, чтобы отвлечь меня от того, каким опасным может быть это задание. Ничего не значащий флирт — пятьдесят процентов нашего общения.

Стайлз изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Дер... То есть, — он прочищает горло, — извини, мы на задании, никаких имён, я забыл, потому что... я просто не могу поверить.

Дерек медленно гладит Стайлза по спине одной рукой, успокаивая.

— Говори потише.

Стайлз снова утыкается лицом в шею Дерека и шепчет:

— Ты самый тупой человек. В истории человечества. Серьёзно. Мой интерес не притворный, боже ты мой.

Дерек останавливается.

— Что.

— Лицо, тело, задница — мне интересно всё. Ты издеваешься? Я думал, наша дружба основана на том, что ты знаешь, а я шучу об этом, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше.

— Да откуда мне, — Дерек знает, что сейчас неудачное время. Знает, что его наушник прослушивается на базе, но не может остановиться: — Откуда я должен был знать?

— Ну, я не говорю ничего подобного другим, тупица, — раздражённо произносит Стайлз.

О. Вот как.

— Объект в пределах досягаемости, — сообщает Дерек. Его голос становится ниже и грубее. Он чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит в его руках.

— Окей, — говорит Стайлз. — Мы вернёмся к этому позже, а сейчас ты правда должен...

Дерек мягко целует его и перемещает ладонь на затылок, удерживая на месте. Он чувствует дрожь по всему телу, когда Стайлз со стоном открывает рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

— Извини, — произносит Дерек через несколько минут и отстраняется, напоследок прикусив нижнюю губу Стайлза.

— Ннгх. Извинить за что? — спрашивает Стайлз, а затем удивлённо вскрикивает, когда Дерек толкает его спиной вперёд так сильно, что он врезается в объект, и они оба падают на пол.

Последующей гневной речи более чем достаточно, чтобы создать убедительную копию образца голоса. Из-за этого и очаровательного возмущения на лице Стайлза Дерек готов назвать миссию успешной.


End file.
